Other Laws in Brevoy
Aggression There's a certain amount of expected roughness and bravado in Brevic culture. It's considered perfectly acceptable to challenge another able-bodied individual to a round of fisticuffs in an informal non-lethal duel, but the challenge must be made publicly and loudly, and the combatants must take care to avoid causing excessive collateral damage to people and property around them. However, picking on someone obviously weaker than you, as well as attacking without provocation or giving the other person a chance to prepare themselves (sucker-punching) is deeply '''frowned upon, as is reckless fighting outside the guidelines above. Such actions are is punishable by a day in the stocks, public flogging, and/or a fine, depending on the aggressiveness of the individual and amount of damage done to persons and property. Wannabe "tough guys" are shown to not be so tough when they are publicly humiliated by a lashing in the town square. Likewise, hitting an opponent when they're down (or otherwise inflicting harm upon an opponent who has yielded or is surrendering) is considered '''extremely '''dishonorable. It is acceptable to take a step back and yell "vstai!" at a knocked-down opponent, demanding that they get up and continue the fight. At this point, they can get back up, or yield. Attacking once a yield or surrender has been given is also considered dishonorable in a fistfight, but acceptable in a life-or-death situation, especially if the counterattack comes from the weaker opponent. '''Assault with intent to kill This crime is typically punishable as if it were murder. Drawing a lethal weapon on someone, taking a swing at them and missing is not seen as much different from if you had spilled their blood.'' Any'' aggressive behavior toward a woman who is with child (even raising a fist at them) is a grave sin in the eyes of both gods and people, seen as intent to kill both the woman and her unborn baby, and is swiftly punished by death (typically the accused is brought before the clergy of Pharasma to be read the charges). Similarly, aggression towards children (varying by race, but for humans in that culture it's persons under the age of 12) is seen as intent to kill, and is punishable by death (corporal punishment within the home by the child's parents or guardians is accepted when it is within reason, but a brutal beating or being struck by a someone outside the family is another matter). If you attack a person (or livestock) and inflict damage upon them, you will be held financially responsible for the cost of their healing (usually paid to the church). Counterfeiting Counterfeiting is a serious crime, if one you’re unlikely to commit accidentally. Common forms of counterfeiting include false coining (creating counterfeit coins with a low percentage of precious metals); the creation and sale of fraudulent legal documents (including military orders); and the duplication and abuse of noble seals (an extremely serious offense). Counterfeiting of religious items (like fake relics) is additionally a crime against the church and the gods. In Brevoy, such matters are typically handled by the clergy of Abadar. Gambling ' Gambling is permitted and traditionally expected (despite repeated attempts by the church of Abadar to stamp it out - eventually they gave up on trying to criminalize it and instead settled for a cut of the profits), but cheating is a serious offense (with the cheated often free to dispense their own punishment on the offender). Games of dice and cards are common at taverns and guard barracks, as is wagering on sporting events, and sometimes even a young noble will dress below his station and "slum it" for the thrill. If you win big, it is traditional to tip generously to the owner or operator of the establishment (if applicable), as well as donate a hefty portion of the sum to the local church for charity. Failure to do so, while not illegal'', is seen as extremely''' impious and inviting bad luck, and your drinking buddies will probably avoid you until you make it right. Magic Crimes Secular government is usually way out of their depth in terms of both understanding and resources when it comes to magic crimes, and usually lets the local churches or mages' guild handle it. That said, murdering someone with a fireball is seen by the law as no different from murdering a person with a sword, and any crimes a person commits while under magical compulsion (bewitchment) are charged against the caster (so if you mind-control someone into committing murder, and you're found out, you will be punished as a murderer). '- Necromancy' Anything dealing with the undead is abhorrent to the people of Brevoy, and the church of Pharasma zealously and severely punishes such crimes against nature. The secular establishment not only gives the clergy a wide berth (and full authority) to do so, but is openly appreciative of them keeping the regular citizenry safe from such unfathomable darkness. Desecrating bodies or burial sites, as well as grave robbing and trafficking in body parts of sentient beings (such as a Hand of Glory) is also punishable in a similar manner. Looting someone who has been lawfully slain (such as a bandit or an enemy soldier in battle), is not considered desecration, and is, in fact, culturally expected. Similarly, displaying a body or head of a condemned criminal is part and parcel of capital punishment and does not run afoul of Pharasma's law. Militia Every able-bodied male of fighting age (15-34 for humans) is required, by law, to maintain weapon, shield, and a set of armor and know how to use them. Women are not barred from combat service (although it is not required of them for the obvious reason that women are the only ones who can bear children), but are typically outnumbered by men, and tend to serve in special divisions such as scout/sniper archers, siege engineers (it's a commonly held belief that women are blessed with better eye-hand-coordination than men), and magical support (commonly as adepts, druids, or witches). Upon reaching fighting age, if you do not own (typically via hand-me-down) or cannot afford such gear yourself, you are required to pledge enlistment for a 2-year term in the guard (actually serving that term doesn't have to be immediately at age 15 - most people pledge for when they're 20-something), where you will earn your gear as part of your pay, and be trained in its use (gaining proficiency). At any time, the local lord may draft the citizens of his land into the army (the professional, full-time standing forces are very expensive and kept to a minimum, typically serving as elite bodyguards to the nobility), though more often you will be deputized into a posse by the local sheriff to hunt down a fugitive. Desertion while serving in the guard or militia is typically punishable by death. Oathbreaking A person's word is their bond, and the church of Abadar (and the culture of Brevoy, by extension) take that very seriously. While not as fanatical about it as the River Kingdoms, the punishment for oathbreaking is usually proportionate to the oath in question (swearing by the gods or by your ancestors is sacredly binding). While there is some leeway given in regards to oaths made while drunk or otherwise not in one's right mind (usually the matter is settled with a beating), most people prefer not to court this kind of trouble in the first place by simply not giving their word unless it's something very important that they genuinely intend to follow through with. Bearing False Witness A similar, but potentially even more serious crime, Bearing False Witness is typically punished as per whatever crime the false accusation alleged (so if you try to frame someone for murder, you get punished as a murderer). Property Crimes These matters are often settled by clergy of Abadar, but the basic principle is that if you steal from someone or damage their property, you owe them compensation worth at least as much as the item(s) in question, often more, if the theft or damage was detrimental to their life or business. So if you break a table in a tavern brawl, you owe the innkeeper a new table, plus however much business he lost in the meantime not having that table to seat customers at. If stolen property is recoverable, it is returned to the victim as soon as possible. Because of the teachings of Abadar, it is important to the culture that individuals who have not committed transgressions worthy of death (see above) are able to pay off their fines and go back to being productive members of society, so public flogging or a day in the stocks, rather than getting your hand cut off, is the usual punishment for theft that accompanies the fine. If you cannot pay, then your own property is seized and given to the victim as compensation. If this still isn't enough to settle your debt, you may be sentenced to servitude to the victim until you can work off what you owe them. Indentured servitude is regarded in Brevoy (and the nearby River Kingdoms) as an entirely separate practice from slavery - traditionally, a person will pledge themselves into it for a set term - typically until a debt is repaid. Fraud generally falls under similar principles, but may be more serious if oaths or seals were involved. Vandalism is typically punished by public service as well - being forced to clean up your own mess. Torture While nobody bats an eye at public flogging for a crime or even beating information out of a prisoner (especially where cases of abduction are involved), inflicting any technique more ghastly than simple blunt force on a captive is considered evil and punished by the churches. Travel Travel is sacred to Abadar. Thus, interfering with another person's ability to move freely from place to place (stealing a mount or vehicle, sabotaging a wagon wheel, setting up a toll booth, blocking a road or river, breaking a person's legs) is punished by the church. Miscellaneous Offenses If something is serious enough that the offender is a significant disruption to society, but not deemed worthy of death, the penalty is often exile. More minor miscellaneous crimes, such as the vast array of offenses falling under the category of "being a public nuisance", "disturbing the peace", or violating a custom that's not exactly a law are often punished by social consequences, commonly including public humiliation or being shunned (at least temporarily) by the community, with no one trading or talking with the offender. Panhandling is typically treated as such - since the churches provide alms, it is considered dishonorable and blasphemous to impose begging upon honest folk, since it is rejecting the opus dei that working citizens dutifully put their tithes toward. Self-imposed exile may be preferable to the social fallout and shame brought upon a family accompanying a scandal, and a noble finding themselves in a dead-end situation or being accused of "conduct unbecoming a gentleman/lady of their station" may take this option to at least preserve the honor of their house, quietly settling on a sum paid to the offended party and then leaving the land, rather than having the sordid details of their indiscretion dragged out in front of everyone in a court of law. Crimes against the churches that are less serious than capital offenses can be punished by penance (essentially indentured servitude to the church, typically involving some menial tasks designed to build character like cleaning their stables or carrying heavy things) or even excommunication in more serous cases (though this is typically for internal matters of transgressing clergy).